Home is where the Heart lays
by EderNimrais
Summary: Yayoi is struck with a severe case of homesickness on one of the most important days of her life. Thankfully Ladius is nearby to help her with this... or is that a bad thing, who knows. Two Shot
1. Chapter 1 - A Lonely Priestess

They say that when one leaves their home behind that they will experience emotions that were previously unknown to them. Yayoi was beginning to understand this. It has been almost two weeks since she left her home of Yamato and everyday she missed its wonders; the Cherry Blossom trees, the architecture of the buildings, and most importantly the people that she socialized with and loved. Homesickness was something that there is no spiritual or mental cures for unless you return back to where you came. The former priestess at the tavern and surprised some of the people inside when she ordered ale. She sipped the ale and then just chugged it down and ordered for another which got some of the attendants respect.

"Yayoi, is that you?" A man asked as he walked into the tavern and for ale himself and sat next to her.

"Ladius, please don't look at me in this state." She somewhat whined but the red armored fighter didn't budge. He pushed the tanker away and gave the tender a look that meant not to get involved, which the barmaster understood and turned his attention to the other consumers.

"Yayoi, this is not like you, what is wrong?"

"Nothing… well, there is this feeling in my heart that won't go away when I think about home. I thought maybe this might help." She said reaching to the ale but Ladius pushed it out of her reach. "Please, let me drink in peace."

"Come with me, we need to talk in private." Ladius said helping the lady to her feet but even with only drink one tanker of ale, she was already starting to feel tipsy. He decided to pick her up and take her there instead of them walking to it do to her state, an act in which did not go unnoticed by the public. Reaching the end of the small town, he put her down seeing her regain her sense. "Now… explain to me what is going on with you, and I mean everything." He told the woman as they began to slowly walk in some direction that the man was leading them too.

"Everything?" She asked slightly turning red.

"Everything Yayoi, I want to know what is causing you to drink, this has never happened before with you and I'm worried." Yayoi just gave a sigh as she chooses where to start.

"Ever since we left Yamato, I have been having this feeling of loneliness, and no matter how much I train and push it away it keeps coming back even stronger than before. I thought that it was an evil spirit that invaded my body but-"

"You're homesick Yayoi." Ladius said to the point.

"Homesick, what is that?"

"Homesickness is… well, I guess the best way to describe it is when you miss your family and home."

"That would make since, I have been thinking of them a lot…" Her head lowered feeling like she didn't belong. Ladius didn't miss the beat.

"Is there something else you wish to tell me?"

"Yes, but I don't want to be rude to anyone." She said covering her face but Ladius moved her hands to show her beautiful face.

"Do not worry about it, tell me."

"I… I feel like I don't belong her with you guys, like I am just tagging along for the journey and the only reason I am here is because of Dyshana." Her words were partially correct, if it was not because of Dyshana, she might have never gotten involved in this journey. However, Ladius had a personal reason for her being here. "And with Valeria and Sherufanir fighting over you, they constantly drag me into it because I happen to be one of the newer members." She began to have a panic but he stopped her by putting his hand on her head to calm her down.

"Yayoi, do you want to know something."

"S-sure."

"We are your family, just like your family in Yamato, we love you for who you are and even if Dyshana wouldn't have said anything, I believe you still would be with us on this journey, if not to see the world than because I would want you to come with us." He lifted his hand from her long black hair and turned to the road again. "Besides, I am not the only one who feels this way."

"What do you mean?"

"You will soon find out. And here we are." Ladius said as the two approached a one story house with the blinds over the windows and the door closed. He opened the door and let her walk in first; it was full of nothing but darkness. Ladius closed the door and turned on the lights and then suddenly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAYOI!" Everyone, minus a few members, shouted in unison as confetti rain from the ceiling of the room. Everybody was there, including the less sociable members of the group. Tears began to fall down the young girl's face as Ellis gave the girl and motherly hug. Ladius just stood in the doorway smiling as the party began. After about two hours of food, games, and presents, well… expect for one person. Everyone was beginning to settle down as Yayoi began to wonder where the one who brought her here.

"Have you guy's seen where Ladius is." Yayoi asked not getting an answer from any of her family members which a quarter of them were drunk. She headed outside to try and find the man that made this all possible but immediately found a small pool of blood outside of the doorway. She screamed which got everyone's attention as they came running out to find her nearly faint at the sight she saw.

"This must be Ladius's blood, that could mean…" Zerva said worried about his own blood. "We have to find him at once, everyone break off in every direction and find him, if you find him bring him back here. Everyone will meet back here in four hours, go!" he finished with a shout as everyone began to search for the missing Spirit Vessel with Yayoi and Zerva with a determination not seen outside of battle.

* * *

**Author's notes – **I will say this right now, Second Generation's choices were my favorite and Yayoi is my favorite out of the game. So, in honor of that, this will be a two shot!


	2. Chapter 2 - A Selfless Priestess

Ladius laid against the side of a tree with blood coming from his mouth, exhausted from the multiply engagements he just went through with the forces of darkness. He remained there battered, blooded, but still breathing, although his armor didn't say that. Orc and goblin bodies laid next to one another motionless and without any trace of life. Suffice to say, Ladius is going through hell alone and was surviving it. He grabbed his golden sword that is covered in fresh blood and dragged his beaten body to his feet. Only two thoughts were going through the man's head, the first was how he was going to get out of this alive. And second, which is the more important, how was he going to explain to Yayoi why he didn't have a present for her on her birthday. Suddenly a thought came into mind that would save his skin from the wrath of the other girls. Immediately following the thought, an arrow zipped past the man's head as Ladius looked to find where it came from. He looked to his right and found a goblin with two orcs acting as guards for him. Unlike the previous enemies that Ladius vanquished, the goblin looked like a rather intelligent figure that acted as the leader of the three. The orcs also looked much more bulky than before and instead of clubs, they wield maces which could force Ladius into a terrible defensive situation. Ladius held his sword in front of him as the two guards charged the Spirit Vessel who struggled to even hold his sword.

* * *

"Ladius, where are you." Yayoi asked herself moving a vine out of her way "Please be ok." Her worries were off the charts with her feelings for the older man. Ladius always was supportive to her like she was his…

"Please be ok Ladius, please don't die on us… on me." It has been four hours since the search parties were sent out which meant that she need to head back to the building. A part of her soul felt like he was close but her eyes were lying to her. Then, a power began to raise to the left of her until-

"RAHHHHH!" A male voice yelled at the top of his lungs as a wave of pure green energy shoots out into the sky. Yayoi stared at the energy that evaporated. Suddenly, she knew that only one person could do that and threw caution to the wind and began to rush to the sight. Yayoi arrived to find the man being Ladius leaning on his blade as a goblin connected the back of an arrow to the string of its bow.

"No!" She shouted which got both the combatants attentions. The goblin turned and aimed at the priestess but Ladius pushed the body of the archers and the arrow went left of the female but just barely. Anger filled the goblins face as it took an arrow out of the quiver and shoved it into the heart of the warrior which silenced the man who began to bleed profusely. Yayoi's face was full of fear but then turned into a rare case of anger. "WATER DRAGON!" She shouted as water formed underneath the unfortunate goblin's feet as the shape of a dragon rose from the surface engulfing the goblin and was slammed down to the ground and went motionless. Yayoi dropped her staff and ran to Ladius's side and slowly took the arrow out of the body. She removed the armor and ripped the shirt off to reveal a body that looked like it was chiseled out of stone which made the girl blush a red that was like her outfit. "Heal!" She said was light formed around her hand and it began to transfer to the still body of Ladius. "Live, live, please live…" She pleaded but not seeing her spell doing any effect to his broken body "Ladius, please don't leave me, please…" Tears fell onto the face of the man who hasn't moved a muscle despite her efforts but she continued to pour more healing magic into his body. She reached her limit but continued to put more magic into his body until she finally fell into his body from exhaustion. However, because of her effort, she was giving a sign of life; his chest raised and fell which sent the mage into happiness. Ladius is alive do to the determination of one young girl and she couldn't be any happier. Slowly and with what little strength he has left, Ladius opened his eyes to see his savior, the beautiful Yamato Priestess Yayoi. He wanted to look at her but he lacked the strength to even keep his eyes open. Ladius went into a deep sleep but he could rest easy knowing that she was here with him.

* * *

Ladius reawake from his rest to find that he was lying in a bed in an inn. He tried to raise himself but his wounds were still painful but manageable to bare. He looked to his right and saw his beat up armor and sword. A mental note was placed in the back of the blondes head as he looked to hiss left and found her fast asleep. Yayoi was sleeping on the edge of the bed in a chair with a first aid kit next to her and her staff. Than knocking came from the door and revealed Ellis walking through.

"How are you feeling Ladius?"

"Fairly in pain, but no need to worry, yourself?"

"I'm fine, but you weren't when the rest of us found you two, your whole body was battered bloody and if it wasn't for Yayoi, I don't believe you would alive right now."

"Yes, I believe that…" Ladius then remembered something that he was going to do but couldn't do to the events of last night. "Ellis, could you bring me my sword?" He asked as Ellis just grabbed the sword and handed it to him.

"Why did you-" She was stopped when he pulled the sword out of the scabbard. "Ladius, what are you doing?"

"Just removing something." He answered as he began to remove the pummel of the sword and out came a box from inside. "Here it is." He put the pummel back on and got a confused face from the high elf. "Open the box Ellis." HE handed her it and she opened it and smiled like only a mother would.

"So you have chosen?"

"Yes."

"Well, I won't interrupt you two so I live take my leave then." She smiled leaving the room and closing the door just loud enough to wake the female. Yayoi shifted eyes now opened eyes to the only man in the room.

"Ladius, are you feeling well?"

"Yes, all because of you."

"No, no, no, I was just there to heal your wounds, it was Zerva and Vashtor who helped you get here.

"Perhaps, but if you weren't there, I would have died in that spot… which is why I want to ask you something." Ladius lifted his hand to reveal a box to here. Her heart began to beat uncontrollably; she knew what he was going to ask. "Yayoi, will you marry m-" He couldn't finish his sentence because she jumped his in tears. Pain quickly followed.

"Yes, I would love too." Her face was of true happiness, Ladius was starting to feel the pain of her jumping him but he was all too happy to care about the temporary feeling since he now had a permanent happiness in his life, however in the distance a redhead was radiating with anger with losing to a girl both younger than her and more underdeveloped.

* * *

**Author's notes – **I feel like a complete idiot, I had no idea that my favorite girl had very long hair until I replayed the Second Generation a few days ago, oh well. To say that this will be the only Fanfic that I will do that involves Yayoi would be a lie, a very, very bad lie on my part. Also, since my Fall classes begin tomorrow, I won't be uploading as frequently but I will have a notebook on my and write down any ideas I have and once I have a chance, I will type them.


End file.
